tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Plank Trucks
Plank trucks are open-topped wooden trucks used to transport goods and other things. Ones with faces may be Troublesome Trucks. 7-Plank Trucks Island of Sodor England Australia Brazil China Colombia India Italy Kenya Mauritania Mexico Russia Spain Tanzania United States |basis = RCH 1926 7-plank wagon |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Truck |wheels = 4 |railway = North Western Railway Sodor China Clay Company Ffarquhar Quarry Company China Railways Indian Railways Whiff's Waste Dump |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt Anopha Quarry Manager Charubala The Quarry-Master }} 7-plank trucks are mostly utilised for the transportation of stone and coal. Due to their ubiquitous nature on the railway, they have been employed for transporting a variety of other materials, such as wood, sand, china clay, bricks and even debris after large storms. Personalities These are the most common type of Troublesome Trucks and are therefore cheeky and troublesome. The Brazilian trucks were shown to be rather polite, excitable and somewhat timid compared to the ones on Sodor. Types of sentient trucks File:DirtyObjects10.png|Troublesome Trucks (embedded faces) File:PopGoestheDiesel56.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces) File:OliverOwnsUp36.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces with buck teeth) File:PopGoestheDiesel57.png|Troublesome Trucks (rectangular faces) File:Retangulartruckfacebuckteeth.png|Troublesome Trucks (rectangular faces with buck teeth) File:PutUponPercy32.png|Troublesome Trucks (large rectangular faces) File:Percy'sPredicament12.png|Troublesome Trucks (face on the backend) File:EmilyKnowsBest49.png|Troublesome Trucks (long rectangular faces) File:TheGreenController78.png|Troublesome Trucks (extra large rectangular faces) File:FollowThatFlour7.png|Troublesome Trucks (large square faces) Technical Details Basis These are based on 7-plank mineral wagons often found on the eastern and midland regions File:7plankbasis.jpg Types of truck designs File:TenderEngines36.png|(with handrails) File:DirtyObjects10.png|(with upside down front) File:DowntheMine80.png|(with lowered rear buffers) File:PopGoestheDiesel57.png|(without handrails) File:Percy'sPredicament16.png| (face on the backend) File:SpecialAttraction36.png|(with reversed sides) File:ASurpriseforPercy44.png|(with lowered front buffers) File:7plankreversedsidesandfaceonback.png|(with reversed sides and face on backend) File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine39.png|(with a hole for lamp) File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?40.png|(with parallel frame on front; edited scene) Livery 7-plank trucks have been seen in many liveries such as dark grey, dark green, or brown with black frames, although in recent years, they have also been seen in red, green, blue, pink and many other liveries. Privately-owned trucks typically have their own specific livery. Trivia * Two models of 7-plank trucks (One small scale and the other large scale) made for the seventh series and the ninth series of the television series are now owned by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. * In the CGI series, they became slightly bigger Merchandise * Meccano * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play * Collectible Railway * Bachmann * Hornby * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Interactive Learning Railway * Choro-Q * My First Thomas * Lionel Trains * LEGO * Minis * Pocket Fantasy 4-Plank Trucks Island of Sodor |basis = LMS 4-plank open wagon |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Truck |wheels = 4 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }}4-plank trucks are a bit smaller than 7-plank trucks. They are often used for mining. The Sodor China Clay Company own some. A Midland truck appeared in the first and second series then reappeared in the Sixth series episode Salty's Secret. A North Eastern truck appeared from the first series through to the third. In the third series episode Oliver Owns Up it gained a face. Personalities One has been seen amongst the Troublesome Trucks, these trucks are therefore cheeky and troublesome. Technical Details Basis These trucks are based on LMS 4 plank open wagons. File:LMS4plankbasis.jpg Livery The colour of the trucks may vary. Some are painted plain grey, while some orange or red. One has the letters 'NE' written in white and another has "LMS" written in white. Trivia * The Midland truck has been released in the Tomy Motor Road and Rail and Bachmann lines, in the former it is represented by a 7-plank Troublesome Truck. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Bachmann * Motor Road and Rail Tube Trucks Island of Sodor |basis = * SR 10 ton 5-plank open wagon * GWR/BR Open C tube wagon |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Truck |wheels = 4 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Often when mining for coal or rocks, '''tube trucks' are used. Their size makes them ideal to fit into low tunnels or mines. The Anopha Quarry owns some. Basis The trucks seen in The Railway Series are based on the SR 10 Ton 5-plank Open Goods Wagon. The trucks seen in the television series are based on GWR Open C and GW/BR Tube wagons. File:Tubetruckbasis.jpg Personalities Despite being faceless, these trucks are described as being Troublesome Trucks. Technical Details Livery These trucks have mostly been painted black, brown or grey in the Railway Series. Some that are owned have the owner's initials written on in white. In the television series, these trucks are painted red with black frames. Merchandise * TrackMaster 3-Plank Trucks Island of Sodor |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Truck |wheels = 4 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} These 3-plank trucks only appeared in the second series episode, Percy's Predicament. After being pushed by the Troublesome Trucks, Percy crashes into a brake van, destroying it and perching himself on top of the remains of a 3-plank truck. Personalities Despite being faceless, the one Percy lands on is said to "groan" implying sentience. Technical Details Basis The trucks are scratch-built and utilize a tanker and van Tenmille chassis and frame. Livery These trucks are painted dark brown with black frames. 1-Plank Trucks Island of Sodor |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Truck |wheels = 4 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} 1-plank trucks are a type of truck that appeared from Series 11 to the CGI Series. Technical Details Livery The 1-plank trucks were brown during the Model Series, whereas in the CGI series they are painted teal, red and black. List of Container variants The 1-plank trucks have also carried Containers in the shape of Boxvans. File:ChickenTruckModel.png|A poultry Container File:1PlankCircusTruck.png|A circus Container File:1PlankCircusTruck1.png|A second circus Container design File:FunfairTrain.png|Funfair Containers File:1PlankFunfairTruck1.png|A third funfair container design Trivia *An alternative name for the 1-Plank is a conflat, a shortening of "Container Flat" as it carried containers around whilst also doing regular flatbed type duties. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Bachmann Short Wheelbase Plank Trucks Island of Sodor |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Truck |wheels = 4 |railway = * North Western Railway * Ffarquhar Quarry Company |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }}In the TV series these are derived from Tenmille's NG (16mm scale) short wheelbase open wagon kit. The kit is described as "a freelance design but typical of NG railway practice". Personalities They are often depicted as Troublesome Trucks. ''Types of sentient trucks in the television series '' Percy'sPredicament15.png|Troublesome Trucks (small square faces) BusyGoingBackwards13.png|Troublesome Trucks (rectangular faces) Technical Details Basis These small wagons were regauged from a freelance narrow gauge design. Types of truck design Percy'sPredicament15.png|A standard type of truck Shortwheelbasetruckraisedbuffers.jpg|A truck with raised buffers Technical Details Livery These trucks have mostly been painted black, brown or grey. Trivia * In the second series episode, Percy's Predicament, one truck had the Spiteful Brake Van's angry face mask on. *One of these trucks had raised buffers to match the engines and other rolling stock. LNER Longfit Pipe Trucks Island of Sodor |basis = LNER longfit pipe wagon |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Truck |wheels = 4 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }}LNER pipe trucks are a type of open wagon used to transport pipes and other long loads, they have also been used to carry stone and maintenance supplies. These trucks appeared in the First and Third series, one was used to carry equipment when Henry was too ill to take the early morning passenger train. A pipe truck with a face was seen in the third series episode Heroes, as well as an extended scene from Oliver Owns Up. Personalities Sentient trucks fall under the category of Troublesome Trucks. Technical Details Basis These trucks are based on LNER longfit pipe wagons. File:LNERpipetruckbasis.jpg Livery These trucks are dark grey with the letters "NE" and weight code "12 Tons" on the sides in white. Henry's Lucky Trucks |last_appearance = Henry's Lucky Day |creator(s) = Paul Larson |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Henry |basis = RCH 7-plank wagons |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Truck |wheels = 4 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }}One icy winter, Henry was the only engine to make his deliveries on time. Thomas attributes this to the big green engine having lucky trucks. However, one day Edward took them and when Henry finally caught up with him, he ran into the trucks, destroying them. Henry realised that his trucks were not lucky after all. They only appeared in the eleventh series episode, Henry's Lucky Day. Technical Details Basis Henry's Lucky Trucks are based on 7-plank mineral wagons often found on the eastern and midland regions File:7plankbasis.jpg Livery These trucks were painted black. he:קרונות קרשים ru:Дощатые вагоны Category:North Western Railway Category:Other railways Category:Rolling stock Category:The Mainland Category:Trucks Category:Standard gauge Category:Brazil Category:USA Category:China Category:India Category:Australia Category:Sodor China Clay Company Category:Ffarquhar Quarry Company Category:Whiff's Waste Dump Category:The Main Line Category:Mexico Category:Italy Category:Kenya Category:Tanzania Category:Mauritania Category:Russia Category:Spain Category:Colombia Category:Niger Category:Sri Lanka Category:The Peel Godred Branch Line Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:The Little Western Category:Harwick Branch Line Category:The Killdane Branch Line Category:Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Norramby Branch Line Category:The Kirk Ronan Branch Line Category:Senegal Category:Coaling Plant Branch Line Category:Sodor Mail